Playing the game
by LeontillyBalambgirl
Summary: The game of life,game of work and the game of love.When a new mission finds Squall back in close contact with his ex rinoa,and there is more to the mission than it seems life becomes one hell of a confusing game.and every game has losers.. [postgame SxR]
1. let the games begin

**Disclaimer:** I'm several stories on from were I started and I still don't own Final fantasy 8. Is there no justice in the world?

**A/N: **Ho hum, another story. I was going to wait a bit longer to post this, but had a day off so decided to do it today. This is just the introduction and I will wait a little to do anymore to see what kind of response I get. My past stories are always very Squinoa, and this one has squinoa too, but I have decided to try and include some other elements in this too, so I hope it works out ok. Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics. Ok this story takes place after the game by the way, about 1 1/2 years on and this chapter is just kind of an introduction to the situation and relationships, the story obviously gets more interesting. Well please read and let me know if you're interested in seeing more. Peace and light xx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sat in the class room tapping her pen between her teeth as the New Instructor went on and on at the front of the class.

Man was this boring.

She had thought training as a SeeD would be interesting, although given the experience she had gone through, fighting Ultemicia and Edea and everything else, she didn't actually think the training course was necessary.

But apparently according to Cid and everyone else regardless of the fact of what she'd gone through and regardless of the fact that the Commander of Garden was her boyfriend she could not be a SeeD without taking the same course as everyone else. Of course neither of those two factors were actually relevant anymore.Rinoa hadn't seen a proper fight in a long time, there was no fights to be fought anymore. Since the defeat of Ultemicia a year and a half ago the world had been cradled with a sense of peace and harmony. The only battles she ever saw were training battles, and they were relatively easy to her. As for the other issue, well it wasn't so much an issue anymore.

Rinoa and Squall had been split up for about 4 months now. They had got together almost immediately after the Final fight with Ultemicia and they were together for about a year. And they were in love. Deeply in love. That fact couldn't be denied by anyone, even now Rinoa knew she still felt something for Squall. Feelings like the ones they had shared don't just go away, and sometimes she wondered if Squall ever thought about her.

But it hadn't worked out for them. Towards the end of the year they were together, they started to drive each other insane, they argued over everything. But Rinoa knew that wasn't really what had split them up, at least not totally. It was what she had done that struck the final blow to their relationship, the stupidest mistake she ever made. It was after one particularly bad argument she'd had with Squall that she'd sought comfort from a few of her friends. Of course, with one of her friends, Jack, that comfort went a little far.

It was one kiss. Just one kiss. But to Squall, who just happened to catch her, it was a huge deal. Rinoa could still remember exactly, word for word, what had happened that night, what was said by Squall after he'd unceremoniously punched this Jack guy in the face and then dragged Rinoa to their room to basically yell at her.

"_How could you even do this to me?" Squall kept yelling_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry" was all Rinoa could manage to say through her tears._

"_How long has that being going on. How many others have there been Rinoa?"_

"_None, there's never been anyone else. It was just that one kiss and it was a mistake, I was upset and it was stupid and it meant nothing" Rinoa cried with complete honesty. It was a mistake and she regretted it with all her heart and soul. She loved Squall, she dint want to be the reason they ended._

_Squall was just pacing the room, back and forwards constantly, trying desperately to control his temper. "maybe it meant nothing to you, but it means something to me. I can't trust you Rinoa. I can't be with someone I can't trust."_

"_Are you…breaking up with me. Over this? Can't I even have a chance to explain myself?"_

"_No"_

"_Don't you think your being unfair?" Rinoa cried to him. But he didn't seem to care too much. He was cold and distant now. And angry._

"_I'm unfair? You're actually going to try and blame this on me? Don't even think about it, this was your fault. Completely your fault."_

"_like you never did anything wrong.." Rinoa snapped_

"_Maybe I did, but I never went behind your back sticking my tongue down other peoples throats, did I? But you did. Well Rinoa, you want that life, you want to be free, to have these other guys, then FINE. Consider yourself single". After that he turned his back on her, walked out the door and slammed it. Loudly._

_And after that she didn't see him for a long time. She opted to stay in Selphies dorm room for a few days and the next time she saw him was when he knocked on the door, having brought everything of hers from his dorm room. That had hurt. She had ran after him down the hall begging him to forgive her but he had refused to even listen to her…_

"Miss Heartilly would you care to actually pay attention". The stern voice of the instructor roused Rinoa from her own thoughts, which she had become deeply involved in

"huh, um… what sorry?" she stuttered, feeling a little bit daze. This new instructor already didn't like Rinoa and she knew it. She didn't want to give this guy another reason to hate her, but she sensed she just had.

"This isn't the first time I've had to talk to you about paying attention. Even if you think you know all this it is still respectful to listen, no matter how good you think you are."

That was something that Rinoa knew a lot of people in Garden assumed about her, that she thought that she was too good to take this course with everyone else. A lot of people resented her for that, and a lot of people had actually resented her relationship with Squall. The instructors were especially bothered by this, especially this particular one. Deep down this instructor probably resented that Rinoa was a better fighter than them, which she certainly was. During the whole Edea, Ultemicia ordeal she had been a good fighter, but her style had been a little messy. But since then she had been personally trained by Squall, who was by long and far the best Fighter in Garden and the instructor hated the upper hand this gave her. She had actually been _personally trained _by Squall in a lot of ways, which explained why a lot of the other students, particularly the girls, in Garden hated her too.

"um, it's not that, I just…"

"don't answer me back Heartilly. I'm fed up of this. Go and see the Commander" he wrote something on a little white piece of paper and said "well go on then…don't just sit there."

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Rinoa protested

"DON"T ANSWER ME BACK!!" the instructor repeated angrily. He wrote something else on the piece of paper and shoved it in to her hand "go, now!"

Rinoa walked out of the room as all the other students started to whisper and laugh.

She made her way to the office, very very nervously.

She wondered if there was actually anything in the world more awkward than your Commander being your Ex-boyfriend. Because of course, they knew almost everything about you, things you ordinarily wouldn't want a member of senior staff to know about you. And this of course gave Squall the advantage over Rinoa, given that in one sense he had complete control over her life, he could have her thrown out of garden if it struck him to do so. Plus it was incredibly demoralising, Rinoa thought, to be told off by someone who used to be your equal, your partner. Rinoa had been sent to Squall once before, seeing as how part of his job now was to deal with all the students who apparently needed disciplining, and it was the most awkward thing shed ever been through. It's always awkward seeing an Ex, but seeing them so they can discipline you. Rinoa's idea of hell.

"yes?" Squalls assistant who had a desk just outside Squalls office asked her, looking up from whatever he was typing.

" I got sent to see Commander Leonhart" she mumbled

"follow me then" the young guy said. He stood up, walked over to the door to Squalls office and knocked.

"Yeh" Squalls voice came through the door

"Got another one, another troublemaker"

"Great" came the sarcastic response, "Send them in"

The assistant opened the door, gestured for Rinoa to go in, and then shut the door behind her.

It was a few seconds before Squall looked up from his desk. "Rinoa" he sighed when he saw her ."why are you here"

Rinoa handed Squall the little piece of paper the instructor had written on. She had no idea what it said. She was tempted to read it on the way to the office, but was ever so slightly too scared to.

"Sit down please" Squall said starting to read what was on the note. His tone was just so formal, it was like he wasn't even acknowledging in his mind that he had ever been involved with Rinoa in anyway. He was treating her like just another troublesome student, and Rinoa wondered if that was all she was to him now.

"this isn't good Rinoa. I'll tell you this is not the first complaint I've dealt with about you. Apparently you do have a tendency decide not to pay attention in class."

"I just…"

"Attitude problems too" Squall continued reading from the note "problem with authority..," he said a slight sarcastic smile starting on his face "that's a strange one, far as I recall you used to like being told what to do… what else… no respect for authority" Squall shook his head "I'm not impressed"

"it's not as bad as it's made out to be. I wasn't that bad. All I said was I didn't think I had to be sent here as I didn't really do anything. I mean sure…I wasn't exactly paying attention but, it was just so boring, I mean I think I've been through enough to know about the danger of not co-operating with…"

Squall raised his hand to silence Rinoa "That's enough thank you" he said. "there's nothing too serious on here, but this isn't the first time you've been in here. Straighten up Rinoa. If I have to see you again this month, I'll suspend you. Clear?"

"All right" Rinoa nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

The moment Rinoa shut the door to his office, Squalls thoughts became instantly muddled. He still had feelings for Rinoa, how could he not. She was still pretty as hell, great figure, great personality. Even if he hadn't of been in love with her before, he figured he would have probably like her now, for all those things. There was definitely still something there, some kind of spark. The past few times he'd seen her over the last few months there was always this tension, and all this chemistry between them. Squall couldn't deny that part of it was physical, sexual tension that was always there. But there was something else, maybe it was the tension that came from knowing that given the chance, he'd take her back in a second. He was obviously still mad at her, and even now, he could find the forceful, openness of her personality to be very infuriating. Yet he was fascinated by her, like he had always been.

Thankfully for Squall, who was confusing himself with his own thoughts, the phone in his office rang.

"commander Leonhart" he said professionally

He then listened as the voice on the other end of the phone explained something to him.

"Okay" he said when the other person was done "I'll start putting together a team and then I'll contact you. Ok. Goodbye"

'_A mission' _Squall thought to himself a little excitedly. This would be his first mission since the Ultemicia fight. Given how much of a headache his personal life gave him, he was glad to be getting back into the game of work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, as I said, just an introduction. Would love any response to this. Let me know if anyone would like to read more. (just if you do, in the next chapter when we find out about the mission is when the real plot kind of starts).if noone reviews or likes it i wont continue, but if a few people do and i get a few reviews then i'll post some more soon. Thanks xx**


	2. the first move

**Disclaimer: here I am, not owning final fantasy 8. One day I will, as when I take over the world it will automatically be mine! Muhahahahahah**

**A/N: Ok well I said I'd update if I got feedback and I did (mostly positive yay) so here is another chapter. Many thanks go to c.ho.y, r, sayuri21, lilnaych, methanol, Xx phoenix blade xX, Zellycat and renegade seraph for reviewing and here is the next chapter. I warn it is a little odd, but the story gets better I promise, this is just the setup really! Thanks xx**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Squall Leonhart walked into his office to find a stranger sitting there with Headmaster Cid.

"Hello" he said kind of curiously

"Ah hello" Cid said standing up "this is Mr North, I believe you spoke on the phone"

The visitor stood up. He was a tall, well dressed man, probably in his early forties. He looked Squall up and down in a slightly disbelieving manner "you're the commander?"

"yes. Leonhart, Squall Leonhart"

The man extended his hand, which Squall shook. "Forgive me" said Mr North "you are quite different to how I had imagined you".

Squall nodded and then sat behind his desk.

"I realise that I may seem forward, as I said yesterday for you to contact me whenever you have time, but a new opportunity has presented itself"Mr North explained

"Ok, well you didn't explain fully the service you required on the phone anyway. What can we help you with"

The man opened the folder he had been clutching under his arm and took out a photo, sliding it across the desk to Squall.

"This is Vincent Dartella, newly elected leader of Dollet. He took up the position yesterday morning"

"And this is a problem?" Squall asked

"Well, it may be. As you know Dollet has been independent for just over a year now, so it obviously already had a leader, Governor Marks, but the day before Dartella took the post, Marks was found dead, quite possibly murdered. Dartella appeared out of nowhere, claiming to be a close friend and advisor of Marks and then taking on his role."

"So you think this Dartella guy is to blame?"

"well it is suspicious don't you agree? However for some reason-possibly a pay off or bribe of some sort- Dartella is not even being questioned, or considered as a possible suspect"

"Well" Squall said evenly "We're not police, we don't investigate murders as such, so what exactly do you want our help with?"

"This is clearly suspicious, and needs some attention. Now, the new opportunity I spoke of. I just discovered that in exactly 3 nights time Dartella is holding a formal ball in the city to celebrate his succession to power and also he claims to commemorate his dear friend Marks. This party would be the perfect opportunity, I believe, for information gathering. For two reasons. Dartella resides in a large house just outside of Dollet, but on this night he will obviously be at the party, as will his most skilled guards. I actually have a plan…if you would perhaps allow me to run it by you?

"go ahead" Squall said a little reluctantly. Usually people just came and asked for help and then he came up with the plans, but he decided he could at least hear the guy out.

"Well" the man said, shifting in his chair "it will involve 7 of your people, two of which will need technical expertise if possible. Now, my idea is, that we split those 7 into 2 groups, both of which will require a strong leader. One of these teams could use the opportunity to infiltrate Dartellas mansion whilst it is mostly unoccupied. Then, the other team will consist of a leader, your technical experts and a female who…"  
"Why a female?" Squall interrupted. This guy was being very particular about what he wanted.. If he had it all planned out why did he really even need SeeD?

Mr North continued "Because, this plan involves some undercover work. There will be…" North paused "..hostesses at this party Dartella is throwing. We need a young woman to pose as one of these hostesses, gain information…"

He took out another photograph and placed it on the mahogany desk. This one showed a young man with a strong jaw, wild brown eyes and a dark black ponytail.

"…particularly from this young man, Andreo Dartella, Vincents nephew. It can't be guaranteed that he know anything, but he is a good starting point. He's a party boy I suppose you'd say, known for his drunken antics and scandals. Probably not so tight lipped given the right persuasion from a young woman…"

"The right persuasion? I'm not sure your entirely sure what SeeDs do….." Squall was actually pretty annoyed. Was this guy suggesting he basically send one of his students undercover as a high-class whore? Pimp out one of his students to get information?

"I understand your concern, obviously nothing to serious is expected of this young woman, just to attend the party, see if there is anything she can pick up, at least try to keep an eye on the nephew. Besides, it will be perfectly safe. I would be able to provide you with the best technology, pin cameras and so on, so you would know exactly what was going on, this girl would not be left hanging. That is why I stressed the importance of some technicians you see."

"You seem very well prepared" Squall said not even trying to mask the suspicion in his voice "you really seem to have it all planned out. I just want to ask, why are you so concerned with this all?"

" I have several reasons. Foremost being that I am part of the government of Dollet, actually I should say I was part of it. One of the first thing Dartella did was replace the existing government with his men. I, along with others, am very worried about the way Dartella plans to rule. The way he instantly replaced the government may suggest he has a streak of tyranny. Also, this is important to me on a personal level. General Marks was my wifes uncle, bless the m both in heaven"

"So" Squall said bluntly "This man fired you and killed your wifes uncle so you want us to investigate him?".

Squall found this man to be very strange and he wasn't even sure if he actually trusted him. This all seemed to calculated, to carefully planned out. Plus Squall wasn't crazy about this plan. SeeDs were mercenaries, elite warriors not undercover Detectives.

"Will you help me Commander Leonheart?"

Squall hesitated. He was far from sure on this, and he never acted without complete certainty.

"Could you perhaps give Cid and I a minute?" Squall said to the visitor, who nodded and then quietly left the room.

"what is it Squall?" Cid asked

"I'm not sure about this. I'm not sure I trust him?'

"oh, why is that?"

"Something just seems odd. He seems way to concerned and he's planned it all so clearly which is odd. And he didn't really provide any strong motive for wanting us to investigate."

""yes. But admittedly Squall, the circumstances do seem suspicious, especially the fact that the police aren't investigating…I think Garden could be of use here"

"yes, but were not trained to investigate, were not detectives. We don't do undercover, we fight. Why does he need SeeD to go undercover, why not pick anybody else"

"Well other than fighting ability, SeeDs possess many other desirable qualities that could be helpful to this mission, they are trained to spot danger, intelligent and able to take care of themselves. Besides Squall on a basic level, Mr North and his colleagues are very concerned about this and Gardens function is to help people. Besides that, these men are willing to pay handsomely, and running Garden costs money. Given the lack of missions lately, we really should take what we can get…"

"Fine" Squall conceded "but I chose the teams, and I supervise the mission. That guys had enough say in this all ready. He can do it my way or not at all"

"That's fair" Cid nodded

"So, he said we need 7 people? 2 of which being tech experts. I'll have to check the Senior classes for anyone specialising in tech. I guess the other 5 is simple. Myself, Zell, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. I suppose Quistis and Selphie will have to decide between themselves who gets to go undercover at this party thing, they can…"

"Oh, small problem there" Cid said pushing his glasses up on his nose "Instructor Trepe is on leave remember. She injured herself during training last week."

"oh yeh. Damn. Then we need a 5th person to take her place."

"let me ask Squall, why did you immediately chose those people?"

Squall felt the answer to this was actually fairly obvious. "because they're the strongest, the best, they fought in the final fight"

"So did Rinoa"

"what?"

" I shouldn't imagine it will be difficult to replace Quistis with Rinoa. They are of equal ability"

"No way. Not Rinoa"

"Why not? She shows exceptional skill equal to the others"

"It's Rinoa…" Squall said, hoping that would suffice as an explanation. Every time he saw her he got ever so slightly confused about what he felt about her. Although Squall realised that maybe not everyone saw this. When Squall and Rinoa broke up, everyone knew about it. But Squall had tried to hide exactly how hurt he was by it all from everyone else. Mostly he covered it with anger for the first month or so. But then he started to show outwardly that he had accepted it and moved on. But inside he was far from over it, and while he was angry he was also still hurt and upset.Of course he was upset. Everything he went through, everything they went through was a waste of time, as Squall took her betrayal to be a sign that she never really loved him. It hurt every time he remembered how he used to think they would be together forever. "I don't want her there"

"I can see that. But think professionally Squall, she is one of our most well trained cadets."

Squall knew Cid was right. But he still wasn't keen on the idea. Rinoa could be very distracting. Especially since very time he saw her Squall spent the whole time figuring out-or trying to-why if he was so mad and hurt by her was he still so attracted to her.?

"All right" Squall sighed

He called the man back into the office and then announced over the loudspeaker for Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa to come to the office.

Zell was the first to arrive, bursting excitedly into the office, before realising there was a visitor and then instantly calming down. Rinoa came in next, looking annoyingly beautiful as ever, and Irvine and Selphie came last.

Squall outlined the mission and the plan to everyone assembled. Once he was done he said "you'll all have a say in how we split the teams. Selphie and Rinoa you two can decide between yourselves who's going to go undercover at this party."

Selphie raised her hand "um, what exactly do you mean by posing as a hostess"

Squall was still wondering that himself. This party was going to be for all Dartellas men and Squall seriously couldn't help thinking that 'hostess' had a twisted resemblance to whore, no matter what they guy had said.

"No way Selphie." Irvine said shaking his head "I know exactly what's being got at. I mean it's a hell of a plan, for getting info out of drunk guys, but I aint letting you do that!". Although Irvine always pretended to be laid back and casual, he was really quite protective and serious sometimes.

"I guess I'll do it then" Rinoa said quietly.

Squall shot a quick glance in her direction. She was certainly pretty enough for the task and charismatic enough to, but Squall wondered what type of danger he was putting her in.

"Fine" Squall said, although he was not entirely happy with the situation, and decided he would feel better if he was there to monitor it "Rinoa, you'll be coming to the City with me and whatever tech experts I can find. Zell, Selphie and Irvine you are going to go to the house. Try and get in and out as unnoticed as you can. Right. that's all for now. We'll meet again tomorrow morning to discuss this in more detail, then we'll leave the following day.

Everyone filed out of Squalls office and he sat there alone for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened.

A new mission. A very strange mission. Plus it was going to be very, very strange having Rinoa there. Its not like he could avoid seeing her like he tried to at Garden.

He wondered if this would affect the mission. Actually, he knew it would. There was always something between the two of them whenever they were in the same room. It was clear they were both still attracted to each other and they both still cared, but they were both still wounded by what had happened. But neither would let the other know what they were really feeling so they covered up with stony silence or the odd sarcastic or bitchy comment.

Silently Squall prayed that this Mission wouldn't last long. The less time he spent with Rinoa, the less complicated and messy his life could get.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well gee I wonder, do we think his life is going to get complicated and messy? Well of course it is! Hahahahah. Well once again review and let me know what you think and if people review and are interested in more the I will continue. Many thanks xx**


End file.
